elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hard Answers/Archive 1
Ghost Glitch (Xbox360) After the charcoal rubbing ''Karliah will leave the The_Frozen_Hearth but wont show up to in the The_Ragged_Flagon. there is no known fix to this glitch.'' Kcruze117 01:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC)kcruze117 Frozen Hearth Waiting Glitch The wiki currently says: "At the end of the quest, after Karliah tells you to meet her at the Ragged Flagon, Karliah will usually leave the room. However, sometimes she does not and stays in the cellar of the Frozen Hearth forever. Trying to talk to her will only trigger a small quote from her. The quest marker will still lead you to the Ragged Flagon, where all characters stand with weapons' drawn asking why you brought Karliah with you, even though she is not present. It is impossible to continue with any Thieves Guild quests if this happens, and the only solution is to reload a savegame from before you brought Enthir the notes on translating Gallus' Journal. (PS3)" I had this problem on 360 and thought the entiure questline was bugged. I managed to restart the quest by going to Enthir's room on the second floor of the Hall of Attainment, in the College of Winterhold. I picked up the charcoal rubbing translation guide off the floor of his room (that I'd previously given to him in the Frozen Hearth). The item then got stuck in my inventory as a quest item. I then re-entred the Dwemer Museum and the quest restarted (as is also mentioned in the wiki). Unlike the wiki, I had already completed Calcelmo's favor of killing the Frostbite Spider Nimhe. I went through the motions of going through to Calcelmo's Laboratory and activating Calcelmo's Stone. When I went back to the Frozen Hearth as instructed (now for the second time), the conversation with Karliah and Enthir went as usual, but Karliah actually left the Hearth and arrived at the Flagon in Riften. Would be good to know if anyone else can replicate this? 14:41, January 10, 2012 (UTC)' Another way through gas/steam filled hall The wiki currently says: ''You can either follow the guards and sneak by to get to the staircase to the next area, or go the opposite path and get to the stairway. Going the opposite way of the guards will lead you to a hallway filled with a gas that will kill you fast if you go into it. '''Opposite the hallway is a button that you need to step on to clear the path and run through before the gas fills the room again.' You can also place a heavy item (I used armor weight 35) on top of tbe button to hold it down and walk through the hall at your lesiure. there are also dead guard that you can grab and and place to the button Or tell the spider to do it. thats how I did it, which should be put in. It seems like the spiders purpose. 19:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) AGAIN the quest seemed to repeat on my game (ps3 )Bears1234 (talk) 03:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234 sneaking to get to the tablet is not necessary. i massacred every1 inside, left none alive and quest procceded as normal You can't get a bounty from any of the guards after the museum. Kill them all as loud as you like, no one cares. The pacifist way... Tips say this quest is "almost impossible" to go through without killing anyone, but that isn't completely accurate. I was able to get through this with 50-60'ish sneak and not harming a single person intentionally. In fact, only one person died, but that was near the end when you can sabotage the valve to get that last room cleared and easier to sneak by (which would otherwise be impossible unless you really did have a very high sneak skill, or an invisibility potion, which I didn't). For some reason, the guards just love running into that spinning blade as they attempt to vacate the building. It took quite a few reloads to have it so just ''one person died, and it was one of the wizard guards (I made sure it wasn't the mage-type guy, who I'm guessing was the nephew that surprised me later). I was also able to avoid the ambush in Calcelmo's quarters. So, ultimately, it isn't really impossible - it will just take a lot of luck to make sure those guards don't throw themselves at the spinning blades. Everything before that though was a cake walk and all in the timing. Apparently it isn't a huge thing whether or not you get through it without killing anyone, but for those that are curious, it is certainly possible. Only thing really holding you back is the AI pathing in that last room. Madae (talk) 05:44, February 7, 2013 (UTC) : Also managed to get just 1 guard to die from the spinning blade trap after a few quickloads, I intended to do it without killing anyone but I couldn't be bothered. However i guess it would be possible to get past the nephew without killing activating the valve with invisibility. Swollenraspberry (talk) 17:39, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Poison Gas Bug I completed the part with the poison gas. I actually completed the rubbing too and when I fast travelled back to Winterhold to speak with Enthir, the poison gas killed me (in Winterhold). It happens in The Frozen Hearth Inn, The College, outside, and everywhere. Whenever I start the game or reload after dying, it just kills me again. I can't get rid of it and I cannot play. There are no saves left from Markarth (as my computer for some reason deletes old saves) andI don't know what to do. I don't know if others are seeing this bug and if so, help me find a solution 20:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) : Do you have any mods installed? Being killed by the poison gas after you have left the area is odd and might be caused by a bad mod. Also, were you already poisoned before you left? Maybe you should try to consume a potion that cures poison? Cubears (talk) 04:26, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Updated with new information I have just started Hard Answers and when I try to speak to Enthir his dialogue doesnt show up and he only says "This is going to be terrible for business..." I dont know if it has something to do with the fact I am a vampire with the dawnguard add on or that I havent completed the staff of magnus quest but plz help, my device that I play on is xbox 360 17:45, July 27, 2014 (UTC) : Not sure if it is still relevant to you, but I just had the same issue. I'm running Skyrim with the latest Unofficial patch, and still, I'm noticing little bugs here and there. But this issue was huge, so I couldn't ignore it. Having read the wikia's bug section to this quest, I convinced myself that this had something to do with: a) the way I sneaked through Calcelmo's Tower without killing anyone, b) the fact that I killed Nimhe after getting the Calcelmo's Stone Rubbing. So I tried different things, like loading previous saves, returning to the tower in Markarth and killing the guards etc, and then narrowing down the options to identify what exactly prevents Enthir from speaking to me. As it turned out, the cause was trivial – he just refused to speak in the presence of a companion. So yeah, if you're still stuck on this quest since July, 27, try to leave your companion behind doors and enter the cellar alone. Worked for me. C0Rb3N (talk) 03:27, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :: Update: the abovementioned solution may not be effective. Loading an even older save (where the quest has already been started, but the copy of Calcelmo's notes has not been recovered), I found out that Enthir may still enter this "denial mode" for no apparent reason, while wandering in the inn. So I went back to the latest save after wich I encountered this problem for the first time. So here's the deal. I'm near Windhelm, and if I fast-travel to Winterhold, leave Lydia outside and enter the cellar, Enthir does not engage in dialogue and says the phrase. If I use the carriage at the stables to get to Winterhold, leave Lydia outside and enter the cellar, Enthir begins to deliver his spech, but if I rush and interrupt him, the dialogue box appears (which was the fix I presumed), and if I let him finish it – I cannot interact with him anymore. Bear in mind that it's the first time I ever spoke to him in the cellar, so I'm not sure if any of this may help you if you already have entered the cellar, heard the phrase from him and then walked away. C0Rb3N (talk) 19:13, October 27, 2014 (UTC)